Mary (NSI)
Mary (メリー Merī) is a bachelorette in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Mary loves food more than anything. Unfortunately, she can't cook for herself to save her life. She works as a waitress for her parents, Rolf and Caroline, at Sunshine Apartment. She has an older sister named Moe, who is the best cook on the island. Mary just can't seem to learn to stop adding 'secret ingredients' to recipes. As the male player, Laurentius, the rival for Mary's affection is Luke. If the player has at least two hearts for both Mary and Luke but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. Mary's Gift for Player The player will receive a Gift from Mary when she has 5000 XP or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of their home. Mary will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. Accepting Serena's present will make her happy, and she will give the player an Apple Pie. The player can do whatever they want with that gift upon receiving it, but the good answer for marrying someone is to ACCEPT. If the player rejects Mary's gift, she will become sad, and your relationship with her will go down by -1000 XP. Waitress Training *Walk from Dolphin Town to Dolphin Town Beach *14:00 to 16:00 *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Mary at a Purple Flower or higher *You have seen Mary's White Flower Event Walk into the Beach and you will find Mary down at the coastline. She's counting the waves that are coming in from the ocean. Mary explains that it is one of the training methods used for apprentice gourmets. Even climbing cliff using only ones bare hands helps to increase power when wielding a knife. She also has to cram his mouth with food, while blindfolded, to train his sense of taste. Mary also has to order everything from a restaurant he visited for the first time! Choice 1: That's a lot! Result: +2000 XP with Mary Of course, it is common sense for those who are apprentice chefs! You can help him with training, because he needs to see good and bad ingredients in order to train eyesight. Mary goes back to counting waves while you quietly sneak away. (You will be rewarded with Vanilla Ice Cream after this event is over.) Choice 2: Is all that meaningful? Result: -2000 XP with Mary Of course it is! That helps her eyes train to detect good ingredients vs bad ingredients. Mary ask you to leave so she can continue her training. Bring me Choco. Sponge Cake When Mary has Blue Flower or higher, she will request the player to give her a Choco Sponge Cake. There are two ways to receive Chocolate Sponge Cake. You can make the cooked dish yourself by combining Flour + Black Egg + Golden Milk (or Jersey Milk). The easier way is to just buy it, which is sold at Angelic Berry for 400 Cash! Completing Mary's request is necessary in order to marry her! Reward: Pink Cloth Do you love Mary? Upon obtaining the going-steady Pendant from a seagull and befriending Mary to a Yellow Flower or higher, the player can trigger a Confession Event. Find Mary before 12:00 and show her the going-steady Pendant! Instead of a normal dialogue, a cut-scene will play where she asks to talk to the player somewhere more private. The two be automatically transferred to the beach, where Valerie will begin confessing her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Mary, the first 4 options will result in them officially becoming sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Mary. She will be very sad the next time the player talks to her. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. Reward: Apple Juice A date with Mary Now that the two of them have officially become sweethearts, the player can ask Valerie to go on a date together. This event will happen after Valerie is at Orange Flower OR HIGHER. Upon waking up in the morning, Mary will come to the player's house, who was hoping if the player could go with her on a date. Once her request is accepted, be sure to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. Rejecting Mary's invitation and giving her a negative response will result in losing -5000 XP. In addition, if the player is late, the scene will not trigger and relationship with Mary will go down by -100 XP. She will remind that the player forgot something interesting. That still counts as rejection. Reward: Red Beryl Eating Together with Laetitia *Walk from Dolphin Town Beach to Dolphin Town *14.00 to 19.00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luke (Boy Player)/Mary (Girl Player) at a Purple Flower only OR the player is married *You have talked to Laetitia for 7 days Mary invites Luke to join her for some fun and they return back to her place when they don't have any other ideas as to where to go. Mary asks how things are and if he's getting used to being there, but begins to tease him by pretending she wasn't, then Luke asks her how the shop has been going, but Mary gives a lukewarm answer and mentions that her mom usually takes care of it. Eventually their time together comes to an end and he leaves. Taste Preference *Still needing the same things as Rival Event 1! *Luke (Boy Player)/Mary (Girl Player) at a Blue Flower only OR the player is married *Zeno at a Purple Flower (10,000 XP) or less Mary invites Luke back to the apartment and asks him if there's anything he doesn't like eating. As he thinks about it, Zeno points out that unless the food tastes really, really bad he will usually eat anything; but feels sure that isn't a problem with Mary's cooking. She is glad Zeno understands his brother so well, and explains that he used to make food for him all the time. Luke intervenes to ask why Mary was wondering, but she insists there wasn't one and Zeno agrees. Denied Refusal *Sunshine Apartment *12:00 to 14:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luke (Boy Player)/Mary (Girl Player) at a Yellow Flower only OR the player is married Luke arrives at the apartment and Mary greets him, telling him to have a sea and she pasks that he wait for her to finish. Mary returns and he asks what she is doing, and explains that her job is really demanding. But because of her mom cooking here Mary gets to enjoy the yummy food, so she's willing to deal with it. Luke doesn't seem to understand but before Mary says anymore, she is asked to go shopping. Having nothing more to do Luke joins her, but he finds himself feeling awkward whilst observing her at the Market. When they finish, Mary happily decides to make something to eat for Luke as thanks for helping her, but his insistence that she doesn't need to gets her angry with him because he always declines her offers. Mary refuses to let him turn her down this time, but when Luke points out a word mistake she made, she instantly perks up again and leaves before he can protest again. Matchmaker's Mystery *Walk from Dolphin Town Beach to Dolphin Town *11:00 to 18:00 *Not on Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luke (Boy Player)/Mary (Girl Player) at Orange Flower only OR the player is married *Julia at a Yellow Flower or less *Emily at a Blue Flower or less Seeing Mary worked up, Luke approaches to ask if she's okay. Mary takes a moment before revealing to him that something bad happened; she has been set-up with a heir to a merchant family they frequently deal with. Luke thinks it's a good catch but seeing how unhappy Mary is, he asks about it and explains that she doesn't want to be with someone she barely knows. Mary confesses that she's supposed to meet with him now, causing Luke disappointment, but he decides to help her and they head to the book store. As Mary is awaiting her date, Luke is hiding nearby spying on them and Julia asks him what he's doing. They are joined by Emily and Julia takes off after remarking on the situation, but she asks that they not get in the way as she will be too busy to help them. Emily and Luke begin chatting, but when Mary and the Mysterious Boy begin making their way near them, Luke intervenes and tells him that he is Mary's boyfriend. The boy is shocked by this and demands an explanation. Mary and Luke get together at the beach, where Luke informs Mary that Emily ran off. He apologises for ruining her time with her mystery date but Mary isn't disappointed. In fact Mary is glad he did, because she didn't want to marry that guy. She asks Luke if he was serious about claiming he was her boyfriend though, then Luke confesses that he loves Mary and wants to be with her. Mary claims to feel the same way and admits that she wanted to tell him the truth, but worried if she did their friendship would be ruined. Luke reveals the Flower Jewel to Mary and properly asks for her hand in marriage, and she happily accepts. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Luke and Mary. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. Two months after Luke and Mary already married, talk to Mary anywhere while she has a red cross floating above her head. She will tell the player that they are thinking about a baby. Within another two months, Luke and Mary will have a baby girl named Lucy. Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island characters Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Bachelorettes